User talk:Skysharmen
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Grgonopsid.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Devil Fruit Encyclopedia I assume you mean the above mentioned DF Encyclopedia. First, I'd like to ask what the DF in question you made was, so I can help you as best as I can. Secondly, I assume you found the encyclopedia? If not, the link's there for you. As to helping you in adding a DF to the 'pedia (because writing 'encyclopedia' is becoming a hassle for me, lol) as it goes in alphabetical order, I highly recommend placing your DF in the appropriate section (like, if its name begins with an A, place it under A.) Once that's been determined, you click the edit link, and click the Source tab in the editor (as it's much easier than editing the usual way.) Following the alphabetical system we try to uphold, find a spot where you should add your DF, and copy the coding you see on the page. (Like, brackets used twice each (these things -> [ ] are meant for linking to pages on the wiki, like your DF's page. This thing -> |- is to create a new row in the box, and this thing -> | is for creating a new space in the row; for things like the DF name, its English name, its powers, its user (if it has any) and its creator and owner.) Once all that's been added and sorted with, you can publish the edit. If there are any mistakes or problems with the edit, you can come to us Marines and those in the Clean Up Committee to tidy things up for you. And if you have any further questions, and if any of this didn't make sense, feel free to let me know. :) Hope this helps, nakama. ^_^ (Also, if I may suggest something. Try clicking the New Message button at the top of the Talk Page. This helps make it easier to find your new message right away, and keep it from merging together with other users' messages.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC)